


I'll squeal

by Ivories



Series: pwp [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivories/pseuds/Ivories
Summary: Thor登基的前夜。
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Fandral/Sif, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Mjolnir/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Sif/Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: pwp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594996





	I'll squeal

**Author's Note:**

> May I feel？

“Loki？”  
奥丁的小女儿转过身来从她的床榻间仰视她的兄长，稍有凌乱的一头乌发仍带着睡梦中的媚意。她的衣服很宽松，胸前的扣子还没有扣好，露出大片雪白的肌肤。  
“我以为你还在睡觉呢。”Thor知道他的妹妹昨晚一定又和不知道哪家的混小子或是某个姑娘厮混去了，不免有些吃味。“父亲说，明天我就要登基了。”  
“哦，我亲爱的蒙太古大公子，”小公主从床上走下来，嗓音还有些沙哑。“就为了这点事，你便要在凌晨的时候灰头土脸地从窗户溜进我的房子？”  
“哦，我亲爱的小姐，”Thor学着她的语调和她调笑，很自然地就把他的妹妹揽进怀里。“不让阿斯嘉德最动人也最优雅的姑娘仔细检查检查他兄长的举止，他要怎样才能以一个国王的姿态坐上至高王座而不被人们耻笑呢？”  
这姑娘于是笑得花枝乱颤。她也许知道，又也许不知道，没有紧身胸衣的束缚，少女优美身体的形状全然地暴露在了她兄长的眼前。她只是轻柔地抱住她兄长的手臂，抚摩他肌肉上一根根暴起的青筋，用丛林里的小兽一样的眼睛看他。  
“当然了，你看起来像个国王。就是太过英俊了一些。这种英俊可是使你假正经的威力大大地减弱了呢。现在，英俊的国王，give us a kiss？”  
“Stop。”Thor笑着向她撅起的嘴比了个手势，看着她脸上的笑容消散下去，没来由地有些得意。他可不愿成为他的妹妹（或者说，弟弟）无数个平庸的猎物中的一个。  
但他的妹妹正像阿斯嘉德的所有的妻子坐在她们的丈夫的膝盖上一样坐在他的怀里。她脖颈之间其他雄性夜晚的气息只是在他妒忌的怒火中加了一大把木柴，却丝毫没有破坏她的纯真之美。Thor突然想到，距离上次他们这样亲密已经隔了多年。这也是第一次他将他妹妹刚刚发育完成的身体看得这样清楚——她平常可都是以男性的身份与他相处。他着迷地观赏着这一切，脑中又混杂入了他日常所想的、他的小公主如何在她无数的情人身下承欢、他的小王子如何用一副绅士的表情挑逗那些阿斯嘉德的姑娘的情境，丝毫没有意识到这种魅惑已经到了使他的海绵体充血的地步。  
他妹妹的眼泪将他拉回了现实。  
“你在羞辱我，Thor。”少女的声音带上了委屈的哭腔，含泪的双眸无措地看着她腿间夹着的巨物。Loki身为男性的时候就有着敏感的泪腺，女性的身体似乎把她这种非其本愿的特性放大了许多。此时她的模样正像一只在孩子无意间半张开的网间挣扎的蝴蝶。刚睁开眼睛的雄狮不自知地在她的丛林里撕咬，引得她的泉眼不自知地向他打开。  
泉眼里渗出的那点水分透过了衣料，甚至润湿了兴奋嚎叫着的雄狮。这种动物因此受了魔女的魅惑，像植物一样疯长起来。 Thor脸红起来。这种红色从耳根一直蔓延到脖颈，却没有影响王储殿下的风度。他小心地把Loki重新放在她的床上，愧疚地擦去她的眼泪，起身想要离开。Loki变成女性的时候，他就只好用对待母亲花园中金色玫瑰的方式安抚她。说起来自13岁之后他就一直这样小心。毕竟Loki的性别就像薛定谔的猫。  
但这一天是如何都避不过去了。仅凭着一股孩童一样的冲动，公主拉住了她兄长的衣襟。晨衣的扣子因而掉下来。公主便用含笑带嗔的双目凝望王储精壮的胸肌。为了掩饰那一刻她眼中因憋忍了太久而染上浑浊的悲伤的泪水，她故作不经意地猛然吻住兄长的双唇。  
Thor儿时就知道带着火焰花的魔法的Loki的眼泪是怎样的灼热。他的双肩一下子就被烫伤了。魔女的眼睛里倒映出火焰花的炙热。火说，来吧，仅此一次。 他好似无奈又好似被欲望驱使地抱起这脾气一贯阴晴不定的公主殿下。这时她在他眼中就好像初生的孩童，纯真而赤裸。恰当的一丝奶香流淌在她胸前晨衣的丝带上，使他想起去年她身怀斯特普尼尔时他是如何的妒恨。星尘、鲜血还有费洛蒙。王储的味道从唇齿开始侵入他的幼妹。他粗糙的手指的触感远不同于以往她接触过的那些公子哥。王储的手指刚刚擦拭过刀刃就模仿催乳师的动作顺着她的乳尖神圣又下流地运动着。公主不知道这个整日打仗的男人的吻技会强于身经百战的自己。她认为自己应当感到羞愤：为她即使在情事上也输给了兄长。但实际上她只是感到了一丝的无措。看着他的妹妹因惊愕而瞪大的双眼与呼吸不畅的唇鼻，他松开她的唇，轻笑起来：“May I feel？”  
“I’ll squeal！”Loki反应过来，故作害怕地对她的兄长叫道。她有些后悔了。也许她本该保留自己女体的纯洁无瑕好让她的兄长在这场背德的疯狂情事中得到更多的羞愧。不过现在这样也够了。她清楚自己对男人的吸引力，明白自己在哥哥的眼中也不过是刚刚诞生的、尚未意识到自己妩媚之处的夏娃。  
“Just once。”  
Thor与她相伴十多年，但依然像往常一样装作看不透她的想法。他居高临下却又呆愣地看她，面颊上闪过飞红，唇瓣也像在说着痴傻的呓语一样慌乱。这副模样很好地取悦了Loki，使她主动恢复了来时她与兄长相对、跨坐在他身上的姿势，还要努力地抬举自己好居高临下地注视哥哥。她兄长的嗓音温柔平静，不像即将成王的人。白天鹅仰起脖颈然后低下头看她的爱侣，得意地从湛蓝海洋的暴风雨中心看见了自己的影子。但Loki依然恼火他抢了自己的台词。于是小公主突然变成王子，像个花花公子一样对他发出邀请：“Come’n，it’s fun。”可惜Loki得意不到一秒，刚刚在兄长身上坐稳的身体突然失去了平衡。  
幸好Thor极迅捷地把他揽在怀中。但Loki没有劫后余生的庆幸，反倒使自己的面颊像上了粉彩的瓷器一样红起来：他没有料想过容纳自己的男性身体对于一件精致的少女睡裙来说是多么艰难。他被Thor的肌肉硌了一下，眼上不自觉地蒙上一层水雾。此时他既是羞恼又被这睡裙勒得发昏。 “May I touch？”  
Thor突然说。Loki没想到自己有一天竟会对兄长低沉的嗓音感到一丝畏惧。但事实是他刚才看穿的浅海已经幽深难探。Thor没有等待他的回答。王储自顾自地帮他解开了那件睡裙，轻轻抚摩了几下他身体上勒出的红痕。然后这只猛兽就在他的耳畔轻轻地吐息：“吾爱，我想这件裙子会宽松些。” 然后他又说：“May I touch？” Loki气愤地瞪他。小王子极少被哥哥这样玩弄。他无法容忍兄长的恶趣味，变成了女身。不料这裙装对她来说过于宽大，连那对精致如山雀的乳房都无从躲藏。 Thor眼中的那片海果然被搅动起来。它现在充满了欲念，像海上的强盗一样只想掠夺那充满希望的海角。不知道为什么，他这副模样倒是令Loki安心起来。 “How much？”Loki镇定了心神，自认为她已见过各种各样的情人，无畏Thor这样的童子鸡。  
“A lot。”Thor移开了她不停作乱的手，无视她因那阳物以肉眼可见的飞速胀大时的惊愕，拉着她的手向她的裙摆之下探去。  
Loki只好继续对他发出邀请：“Why not？”


End file.
